


They're definitely Jealous

by NaNaSuga



Series: NCT Jealousy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mark with dream, NCT 2020, NCT Dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNaSuga/pseuds/NaNaSuga
Summary: People are jealous of Mark and Yuta's relationship??? And Mark might have known this already??
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: NCT Jealousy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	They're definitely Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is Mark's pov from the NCT 2020 party....I dont know why you guys told me to write this....I'm horrible at this lol

NCT was having an end of the year party in the SM building, a room big enough to hold all 23 members comfortably. Everyone was loud and happy that promotions were over.....for now. Some of the members were around the table that held the food, others were chatting with each other in little groups, some were randomly dancing and some were just chilling on the couch that they brought in from a different room. 

Mark was standing around with his Dream members. Lately they've been able to hang out more because of NCT 2020 but they don't know what's going to happen in the future but they're happy their together now. Mark loves his Dream members more than anything. 

"I missed you guys," Mark said hugging Jeno, who was smiling. 

"Yeah sure you did," Haechan said rolling his eyes. 

"I didn't miss you," Mark said glaring at him. "I see you way too much." 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Haechan said. 

"It is." 

"You love me." 

"No he doesn't," Chenle said before Mark could say anything. They all looked at him confused for a second. "What? He doesn't." 

"He's right," Jaemin said crossing his arms. "And I bet you didn't miss us either." 

"I feel attacked right now," Mark said removing his arms from around Jeno. 

"Who's your oppa?" Jeno asked with a playful smirk on his face. Mark immediately blushed remembering that vlive he did before Yuta's birthday. Mark loves Yuta. He loves Yuta so much that he shows it more now than he did before. 

"Yuta's my oppa duh," Mark said without hesitation. They all made cringy noises. "What?" 

"Mark why do you call him oppa? He's your hyung," Jeno asked with a face of disgust. 

"Cause he is," Mark said. "And I'm your hyung so stop asking me questions. You guys are just jealous." They were quiet for a bit. Mark knew that many people around him always looked at them whenever they interacted. Some people have even told him that they honestly feel like a third wheel around them. 

"Honeslty yeah I am," Chenle said. The others nodded. 

"Wait?! Seriously!?" Mark said shocked by their truthful response. 

"Mark, you legit have one of the sexiest guys in entire SM building wrapped around your finger and you don't think other wouldn't be jealous," Renjun said crossing his arms. 

"I think hes so cool," Chenle said. "Hes Japanese, his hair is amazing and he sounds like an anime character when he speaks Japanese." 

"Does he speak Japanese when you guys fuck?" Jaemin asked. Mark's face turned completely red. 

"STOP! Oh my god," Mark said covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. 

"So that's a yes," Haechan said laughing. 

"Jeno save me from them," Mark whined wrapping his arms around Jeno again, who started laughing. 

"Well is it? Mark answer me," Haechan said trying to get Mark's attention. 

"Speak of the devil, it looks like Yuta wants your attention," Jisung said pointing behind him. Mark turned and saw Yuta staring at him hard. Mark waved and recieved one in return. 

"Well aren't you going to go over there?" Jaemin asked concerned. 

"In a bit I have to go ask Lucas a question really quick," Mark said waving to them. They watched at Mark went over to the WayV members and looked back at Yuta, who had followed him with his eyes. 

"I swear he doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone like Yuta Nakamoto staring at you like he wants to eat you," Jaemin said. They all nodded in agreement. 

Mark had saw Yuta over here before he sat on the couch and he was curious why the WayV members were all red faced after Yuta left. 

"Hey Lucas-" 

"Mark, I swear your boyfriend is a huge flirt," Hendery said covering his face. "How do you deal with that?" Mark shrugged. 

"Did he tell you that you have a beautiful face again?" Mark asked with a little giggle. 

"Yeah I can't stand it," Hendery said. "He has a gorgeous face and hes so close and I cant breath. Mark you are one lucky guy." Mark smiled and nodded. 

"That I am." Mark started at walk away. 

"Mark was there something you wanted?" Lucas asked. 

"Nope. I already got my answer." Mark walked over the where Yuta, Jaehyun, Ten and Jungwoo were hanging out. 

"....take away from you," he heard Ten say. 

"Take what from who?" Mark said looking at Yuta noticing that he looked like he was prey for a lion. 

"MARK!" Jungwoo yelled and wrapped his arms around his legs almost making him fall. 

"Let go of me," Mark said laughing a little while bracing himself on Jungwoo's head. 

"No! I don't want to," Jungwoo whined. "You're mine." Mark immediately looked at Yuta and saw him glare at Jungwoo, who immediately let go. 

"I wasn't-" 

"Mark," Yuta said his voice low sending chills down his spine. Yuta usually uses that voice when they're alone. "Come here." Mark legit felt like he was being summoned and he obeyed. He walked over to Yuta, who turned him around a placed him on his lap. Yuta wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and put his head on his shoulder. Mark smiled when he heard Yuta hum like he just found the most comfortable spot. 

"So what were you guys talking about?" Mark asked looked at Jungwoo then at Ten. Mark started playing with Yuta fingers and the rings that were on them. 

"Oh nothing you need to worry about," Ten said. Mark felt Yuta stiffen then lift up his head. 

"So you're telling me that Mark doesn't need to worry about other guys trying to take him from me," Yuta said. "Mark is mine." Mark looked at Ten confused. 

"Well I know some guys who would love to be in Yuta's place right now," Ten said. Mark looked at Ten for a moment then at the other members in the room that he was just talking with and let out a chuckle. 

"Why are you laughing? You think someone trying to take you from me is funny?" Yuta said starting to sound angry. 

"That's not it," Mark said getting off Yuta's lap with a little difficulty because Yuta didn't want to let go. He sat next to him after Ten moved over a bit. "Oppa, you really think only people wish to only be you in our relationship?" 

"What?" 

"I know some people who wish they were me at the moment," Mark said chuckling again. 

"That's a lie," Yuta said a little shocked by what he's hearing. 

"I'm not lying," Mark said. 

"You two are making a lot of people jealous," Jaehyun chimed in. Mark and Yuta looked at each other than laughed. 

"OPPA!" Mark screamed and launched himself at Yuta sending him falling onto Jaehyun who screamed in horror when the two started kissing on top of him. Jungwoo and Ten just laughing loudly from the chaos. The rest of the guys in the room were either watching with joy or jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for the support in this
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you like


End file.
